Randomness Probably Not Worth Reading
by JJ Murilega
Summary: the title says it all! i was reeeeeeeeeally bored one day so i decided to inflict this excuse for an attempt at humor on the world. as my profile states, i am very sadistic.


Okay so I got this random thing off of somebody's profile and I wanted to post it for some reason…anyway!! I, of course, supplied my own answers but the questions are all from the pro page. Hope you enjoy!!!

**Number your favorite Harry Potter characters from in order from 1 to 10, and answer the questions.**

THE TWINS!!!!!

Draco

Harry

Snape

Luna

Hermione

Ginny

Ron

Sirius

Remus

**1. Have you read a five/ten fanfic before?**

Luna x Remus…*shudders* no I have not, thank Merlin!

**2. Do you think three is hot? How hot?**

Harry is pretty hot. I personally like girls better but Harry is pretty hot for a guy. On a scale of 1 to ten I'd say like nine.

**3. What would happen if six got one pregnant?**

….okay, dismissing how completely opposite that is, the twins would grin like Cheshire cats while telling everyone and Hermione would blush fervently mumbling something about it how "it's supposed to be the other way around…"

**4. Do you recall any good fics about nine?**

Hell yeah!! Tons!!

Fav line from a Sirus fan fic: Severus- Will you two take this seriously! Remus(to Sirius)-Seriously, Sirius.

**5. Would seven and two make a good couple?**

Draco x Ginny Hmmmm….they actually might. Both have gone through a lot and suffered losses, both love pranks and have a wicked sense of humor….I think it could work!

**6. Four/eight or four/nine?**

Snape x Ron or Snape x Sirius Four/nine (Snape x Siruis)!!!! I can't really imagine Ron with anyone other than Hermione.

**7. What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?**

Ginny would laugh her arse off and Ron and Harry would blush furiously.

**8. Make a summer of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.**

Draco/Hermione- He was a Slytherin. She was a Gryfindor. One day they found themselves partners for a potions project. Were they really as different as they once thought? What will come of this twist in fate?

(I personally don like this pairing but understand how I could work.)

**9. Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?**

Hell yeah!!! I love Remus/Snape!!!!!!

**10. Suggest a title for a one/five hurt/comfort fic.**

Teary Twins Cry to the Moon

**11. What kind of plot would you use if four wanted to seduce one?**

Snape trying to seduce Fred and Gorge?! Huh…I have read some stories the other way around but…huh…well, here goes:

He'd had enough ! Snape was going to get back at those twins at their own game! What He didn't expect, however, was to end up falling for them in the process. Now, instead of payback, Snape has a plan for seduction brewing in his mind.

**12. Does anyone on your friends list read number seven/nine slash?**

Ginny x Sirius ….no….my friends are too innocent for slash….

**13. If you wrote a songfic about number ten, what song would you choose?**

Remus- Werewolves in London

**14. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?**

WARNING!!! IF YOU ARE RON, DON'T READ THIS!!!

**15. What pick-up line might eight use on five?**

Ron-"Hey, Loony, wana go out with me?"

What?! Don't give me that look! We all know Ron is kinda blunt!!…not to mention slightly moronic…

**16. Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.**

Remus and Ron…[*cracks up*]…okay, now that that's done, I will write the drabble.

Remus walked down the hall, towards his rooms. He was tired and needed sleep. Suddenly, he tripped over his robes and fell backwards onto the floor.

Ron, aimlessly wandering the halls, turned the corner and heard the dull thump as his professor hit the ground.

Running over to help him up, Ron accidentally tripped as well. He however fell forwards, onto Remus. Unfortunately, when he fell, his lips fell on Remus'.

For a minute, neither moved. Suddenly, Ron pushed himself up. Automatically, they stood and walked in opposite directions. As soon as they turned the corner, they leaned against the wall, blushing, sharing one thought._ Why had that felt so good?_

_Okay, I know that sucked majorly but I was making it up on the spot! Gimme some slack!_

_Hope you liked!! _

_Push the little button or my little pet plot bunnies will eat you!!!_


End file.
